Blurry
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Elizabeth regrets walking out on Jason.


**Blurry**

By JasonElizabethMorgan

**  
**

Elizabeth sat alone at Kelly's reliving in her mind walking out on Jason. So far this was the biggest mistake in her short years on this earth.

Flashback 

_**Elizabeth:** Let me save you the trouble of stonewalling. I already know Sonny's alive; Jax has been shot, and Brenda's back. Does that cover all the real reasons you've been gone at night while I sat here wondering whether you were dead or alive? _

**Jason:** It was just supposed to be a couple of days.

**Elizabeth:** Do you think any of this is acceptable?

**Jason:** I don't know what you mean. 

_**Elizabeth:** Staging big, elaborate hoaxes, setting people up to grieve for no reason or worrying themselves sick for nothing? What goes through your head? You know what? Don't answer. I already know the answer, ok? And I've heard it plenty. You were just doing what you had to do. Didn't matter if anyone else was devastated. God, I could only imagine what poor Carly must have been going through._

**Jason:** No, Carly knew that Sonny was alive. That's what Sonny wanted. 

**Elizabeth:** Great. Do you have any idea how foolish I feel right now? Do you even care that you've trampled my trust or that you've ruined any chance we ever had of being together? Or is that a small price to pay knowing you did your job the way Sonny wanted?

**Jason:** I tried to warn you. I told you that there would be things that I can't tell you. Come on, I didn't like that I was hurting you and I was keeping secrets from you, but lives were at stake, and that's just part of my job

_**Elizabeth:** Where does the truth fit in? Or the trust? I turned myself inside out to prove that I deserved both from you. And not only did you go and throw it in my face, you do something that makes it impossible for me to trust you._

**Jason:** Look, you -- you have a right to be mad, but just try to understand this has nothing to do with you. 

_**Elizabeth:** Uh-uh, no. Sorry. I'm here and I'm in it and I count. You know what the ironic thing is? Is that you actually did tell me the truth. I just didn't want to hear it. When you kept pushing me away and you warned me about who you really are, I should have listened instead of making you up in my head. But you are Sonny's ... Sonny's enforcer, first... last... and always. I hope it's enough._

_Elizabeth walks out_

End Flashback 

Those words still haunted her till this very day. Why had she said them? "If I could I'd take it back," she sobbed as tears started falling down her face.

Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake 

_**Everybody's empty and everything is so messed up**_

_**Preoccupied without you I cannot live at all**_

_**My whole world surrounds you I stumble and I crawl**_

Jason was playing pool at Jake's trying to erase the past few days. He needed to burn the memory of his heart…his life walking out the door. He lined up his next shot and missed, "Damn nothing can go right in my life."

You could be my someone you can be my scene 

_**You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene**_

_**I wonder what you're doing imagine where you are**_

_**There's oceans in between us but that's not very far**_

She walked out of Kelly's just as the tears started to fall, "Why hadn't I let him explain? Why did I leave him?"

Can you take it all away? 

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Well you shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Well you shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me**_

Jason couldn't deal with the pain anymore. He needed to feel free, instead of nothing. So he hopped on his motorcycle and sped away into the night.

Flashback 

_**Elizabeth: **Tell you what—I'll go someplace else and make trouble. How's that?_

_**Jason: **You sure it's what you want? Because looking the way you do, trouble will come easy._

_**Elizabeth: **Maybe I am sure. Maybe having someone to fight right now sounds like a relief. Nothing else seems to work. Not friends, not painting, not time. What?_

_**Jason: **I tried that once._

_**Elizabeth:** Tried what?_

_**Jason: **I tried to fix what hurt by finding something that hurt worse. Now, you're not going to believe me, but it doesn't work._

_**Elizabeth: **How would you know? You never had one good thing in your life and you lost it. You never had someone come along who made you understand what the point was—the point of being alive at all—and then proved it by being gone and leaving you with nothing. Do you know what nothing feels like?_

_**Jason: **Yeah. That's pretty much where I live._

End Flashback 

Jason reached Vista Point in time to see the sun set. God how he missed Elizabeth. Watching the sun set without her wasn't right. He needed her to explain all the colors to him and paint him a picture that he could understand. Why didn't he just call and let her know that everything was fine, that he was safe?

Everyone is changing there's no one left that's real 

_**Make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel**_

_**Cause I am lost without you **_

_**I cannot live at all**_

_**My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl**_

Elizabeth had made up her mind. She was going to finally tell Jason that she was sorry and beg him for his forgiveness. Let him know that he was more than Sonny's enforcer.

You could be my someone you can be my scene 

_**You know that I will save you from all of the unclean**_

_**I wonder what you're doing **_

_**I wonder where you are**_

_**There's oceans in between us but that's not very far**_

Jason hopped back on his bike and headed home. He just needed some sleep…if it would ever come. He hadn't felt like he slept since Elizabeth left. There was a huge hole in his heart that would never be filled again.

Can you take it all away? 

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Well you shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Well you shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me**_

_**Can you take it all away? **_

_**Can you take it all away?**_

_**Well you shoved it in my face the pain you gave to me**_

Jason was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and ran down the stairs. He swung open the door with every intention of yelling at whom ever was there, he didn't want to be bothered. "WHAT!" he stopped when he realized it was Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," he managed to get out.

"Hi. Can I talk to you?" Elizabeth said quietly.

Jason moved to the side and let her in. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute. She looked so beautiful, she could make his body sing with just a glance. Jason moved to be closer to her to see why she was here. If she was here to yell at him again he couldn't take it…his heart couldn't take it.

Elizabeth spun around and looked Jason in the eye. He was so damn gorgeous, before she even knew what she was doing her arms were wrapped around his neck and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Nobody told me what you thought 

_**Nobody told me what to say**_

_**Everyone showed you where to turn**_

_**Showed you when to run away**_

_**Nobody showed you where to hide**_

_**Nobody told you what to say **_

_**Everyone showed you where to turn**_

_**Showed you when to run away**_

Jason was taken back for a minute but just a minute. Was this really happening or was he imagining it? Elizabeth pulled back slightly and looked Jason in the eyes never letting go of her hold on him. "I love you," she whispered.

Wondering if he was hearing things he let go of her and ran his hand over his face. "What did you just say?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Elizabeth was a little hurt but realized that if she wanted Jason in her life then she would push it aside, "I said I love you Jason."

A smile crept onto his face, "I love you too. God I love you." Jason moved closer to her until she was in his arms again.

Can you take it all away 

_**Can you take it all away**_

_**Can you take away the pain **_

_**The pain you gave to me **_

_**This pain you gave to me**_

"So am I forgiven?" they both said in unison.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Elizabeth, you did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did Jason I said those horrible things to you. I regretted them the minute they flew out of my mouth but I was just so hurt."

"I understand I know when you're lying remember." Jason kissed her lips, "So am I forgiven?"

"Yes you are forgiven. And you are not Sonny's enforcer-first, last and always."

"I'm not?" he asked her with a grin.

"No you're mine first, last, and always."

_Song Credit:_

"_Blurry"_

_Puddle of Mudd _


End file.
